Four Days Since
by Marie King
Summary: Post Objects in Space; Four days since Jubal Early's invasion worried for his sister Simon decides to check on River but his conversation with her will change his perspective on Kaylee forever
1. Fine For Now

Two hours ago the crew had dispersed following a quiet yet content dinner, Zoë and Wash had retired to the bridge, Mal went to the cargo bay.

Kaylee determinedly went to the engine room, Inara glided off towards her shuttle, Book and Jayne went to the cargo bay to work out and River had danced off to her quarters.

He was standing outside of his sister's room debating with himself about weather or not he should check on her.

Simon still couldn't believe that his _méi-mei _was able to out wit Jubal Early, through she was certifiably a genius it still amazed him how truly crafty his sister could be sometimes.

He stared down at his leg now bandaged, cleaned out and bullet-free thanks to Zoë.

While he had gave her guidance with a camera scope he was too doped up to be any _real_ help so it was mostly Mal's tough second-in-command who completed the operation.

_Is there nothing that woman can do? I mean she did a better job then most core-trained surgeons I know. _Simon thought ruefully he rubbed his leg softly smiling at the recent memory.

After the operation he was just as amazed at how fast his leg was healing proving even more how truly skillful Zoë had become.

He now walked with crutches that Mal kept stored in the infirmary.

As soon as Simon could he began using them however he wasn't very graceful at it and kept tripping.

Finally deciding to see how River was doing he rapped twice on her door.

He heard from the other side of the door his sister's warm response "_Nín kěyǐ shūrù._"

Simon slid open the door.

River was laying down on the floor drawing she was wearing a royal blue satin night dress Inara had given to her

Her long dark waved hair which she usually wore down was pulled back in a elegant plait.

Simon lowered himself on the floor across from her.

River smiled at him and replied softly "You should be resting, I'm fine you don't have to check on me."

He shook his head and thought amusingly _Of course she read my mind why am I not surprised._

Simon looked at his sister still scribbling away at her drawing which was of earth-that-was Russian nesting dolls.

She seemed to have a affinity for them and he noticed that whenever River was happy she drew many of them in varying styles.

He thought worriedly _She looks so peaceful and happy I hate to upset her but since she commented on my being here to check up on her she must know what I want to talk to her about. Oh well when in doubt... stall. _

Simon took a breath and asked distractedly "River you hair looks very nice who braided it?"

River swung the plait so that it was resting on her right shoulder she fingered it wistfully for a few seconds then she picked up her colored pencil and resumed drawing.

She took looked up at Simon still drawing and answered softly "Inara, she let me take a bath in her shuttle and after I was done she braided my hair."

Simon smiled and replied awkwardly "Well like I said your hair looks very nice tonight."

River nodded in agreement her attention now completely focused on her drawing once again.

_Well it's now or never._ Simon thought nervously.

He took a deep breath and asked tentatively "_Méi-mei _how have you been coping since... since... Early?"

She stopped drawing and looked up at her brother with a reassuring expression.

River sat up took his right hand and led him to her bed.

Once both were seated River squeezed his hand once.

She then looked into his eyes again with a expression of reassurance.

River then replied gently "I know now that my place is here on _Serenity _with you, and Kaylee, the Captain, Preacher Man, Inara, Zoë and Wash, even Jayne."

Simon smiled and pulled her into a warm hug.

They pulled apart.

He asked worriedly "Well, why did you almost give yourself up to that _shāqì de fēngzi _?"

River wrapped her right arm around Simon she squeezed him once.

Then she exhaled and replied assuredly "I felt all of your feelings before I decided to leave, I could feel that you were unhappy really unhappy, and I knew that if I left you would be better off."

Simon squeezed her, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

He then said resolutely " I'm sorry _méi-mei_ if I ever made you feel like that, you are wanted by me and, by the crew."

River hugged him and replied whimsically " _Serenity _missed me while I was away."

Simon smiled and said softly "I'm sure."

She looked at his leg and asked bluntly "Are you in pain?"

Simon rubbed his leg and answered honestly "Yes but not as much as I was, when I first got shot I'd say the pain was about a twenty, but after the surgery Zoë did and with the meds the pain I have now is a ten at least."

River looked at him with a scrutinized expression.

She replied discerningly "You need to rest, but I think you should stop by the engine room to see Kaylee, she needs you more than I do."

Simon asked concernedly "Are you sure?"

River hugged him softly.

Agilely she slid off of the bed and got back to her position on the floor.

Picking up her drawing pencil River began scribbling with the same calming intensity as she had when Simon first entered.

Barely looking up River said comfortingly "Go y_úchǔn de bù bù _I'm fine really."

Simon smiled and replied endearingly "All right I'll speak to you later _méi-mei."_

With that he gathered up his crutches and hobbled out of his sister's room.

_I guess River truly is fine, for now at least, I really hope it can stay that way. _Simon thought hopefully.

Determined he hobbled to the engine room.

* * *

Mandarin Translations

_Nín kěyǐ shūrù_- You may enter

_Shāqì de fēngzi_- Murderous Lunatic

_Yúchǔn de bù bù_ - Idiotic Boob


	2. Checking In

He was still out of practice with his crutches and tripped three times on his way towards the engine room.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the right hand wall.

Simon asked warmly "Good evening, may we talk?"

He heard a loud crash and he assumed that Kaylee had dropped one of her many tools.

She was up from the engine floor in a instant.

He saw she was wearing a satin yellow and pink colored tank top silken yellow daisies were sewn all over it.

The top hugged her body perfectly, her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail stray hairs stuck to her face which was drenched with sweat and grease from the heat and humidity of the engine.

Kaylee looked so beautiful it nearly took his breath away.

Her face was flushed a deep crimson.

She cried irritated "God Simon, _bùyào tōutōu duì wǒ zhèyàng de_!"

Simon was instantly horrified that he had scared her.

_What a great way to start a conversation Tam! _Simon scolded himself harshly.

Before he could say anything, her face softened when she saw the immense regret in his eyes.

She pushed her hair back and went over to him.

Kaylee put her right hand on his right shoulder.

Taking a breath she said worriedly "Simon what are you doing up here, you should be in bed with a wound like that you need to heal not to be climbing all over this gorram ship!"

Simon ducked his head in embarrassment.

He took another breath and replied sheepishly "Kaylee I'm so sorry, I don't mean to scare you."

Kaylee exhaled and answered edgy "It's all right I'm still a mite jumpy on account of all the business with, you know..._him." _

Simon nodded his lips pressed tightly together, he knew that the "him" meant Early.

He raked his left hand throughout his hair nervously for few seconds.

Simon took a breath.

He said apprehensively "Kaylee, I came up here tonight to, it's just... I well I just got done speaking to River and she said that I should talk to you since we.. well.. since we haven't really spoken since.. well since before.. Early and well I thought I'd check in on you and see how you are."

Her face turned tight with anxiety as soon as he mentioned Early's name but it soon became soft with warmth.

Kaylee snaked her right arm around his waist and led him over to her hammock.

Both were soon settled her head on his chest his right arm wrapped softly around her waist.

She looked up at him trustingly.

A few minutes passed.

_What should I say now? She must still be horribly upset it's only been four days for goodness sake! I really shouldn't of visited her I should of just gone to my bunk!_ Simon thought conflictingly.

Once again he raked his left hand throughout his hair nervously.

Slowly Simon started to unwrap his arm from around her waist.

He said awkwardly "Perhaps this was a mistake it's too soon I'll just go to my bunk and leave you time to yourself...to be with _Serenity."_

Simon started to rise, but Kaylee gently but firmly pulled him back down beside her again.

Reluctantly he rewound his arm around her waist and to his surprise she leaned her head back down on his chest again.

Kaylee looked up at him and replied warmly "No, please stay Simon I want you here."

Simon nodded and said softly "All right if that's what you want."

Kaylee nuzzled against his chest and replied relieved "It is, you really need to give yourself more credit doc, you are a very good listener."

He looked at her and said reassuringly "Kaylee you don't have to tell me what happened in here, I don't expect you too."

Kaylee gave him a incredulous look and replied slightly annoyed "Simon didn't you hear anything I just said? I just told ya you were a good listener, now hush up and let me tell ya my story!"

Simon said warily "Kaylee please there is really no need for you to-"

Kaylee cut him off with a tender kiss on his lips, she brushed his lips with her right forefinger.

She smiled softly and replied gently "Now not another word out of ya until I'm done all right?"

Stunned into silence he nodded weakly and tightened his grip around her waist.

Kaylee took a breath and said frighteningly "I didn't hear him come in, he was like a ghost so quiet, he said he would rape me if I didn't do what he told me, I was so _terrified _I didn't know what to do, I wasn't thinking, I told him were River slept, oh Simon I'm so sorry so very very sorry!"

With that she buried her head in his chest he could feel her warm tears wetting his shirt.

Simon just stroked her back and whispered comfortingly "Sssh, it's all right I know all of it and I understand."

Kaylee looked up at him her eyes red and swollen.

She said disbelievingly "You do, how?"

Simon continued to stroke her back and replied softly "When he held me hostage he told me all about how he had tied you up and he threatened me almost the same way."

He sighed and said warmly "I'm truly sorry Kaylee I didn't mean to upset you I know how important this room is to you and I didn't mean for you to re-live the experience you had here."

Kaylee replied simply "It's all right don't be sorry I feel a whole lot better, I think that by tellin' you all of what he did to me that I can finally feel safe in this room again."

Simon squeezed her softly and said encouragingly "That's great I'm glad."

Kaylee smiled and replied sweetly "Yeah me too."

With that she kissed him full on the lips, using his arms Simon lifted her up so that she was sitting directly on his lap.

She ran her hands throughout his hair while he gripped her tighter around her waist.

After a few minutes wrapped up in a each other they pulled apart flushed faced and breathless.

Kaylee grinned and replied astounded "_Nǐ shì zhēn de zài jiēwěn_!"

Simon smiled and said lovingly "Right back at you."

They were soon wrapped up in each other again.

A few minutes later they came up for air.

Once again they were both red faced and breathless.

Kaylee tenderly kissed his forehead and said wryly " Doc I never thought we would get this far, but I'm happy we are now, I love you, you know."

Simon gathered her to his chest and replied passionately "I know I'm happy as well Kaylee, I love you."

Kaylee pressed against him and asked suggestively "Think we can do _more_?"

With the utmost reluctance Simon pushed her away.

He said frustrated "I'm afraid not my leg still hasn't healed fully yet and if we do what you are thinking it may be damaged beyond Zoë's ability to repair."

Kaylee giggled.

She then straddled his lap once again.

Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him close to her and asked seductively "We can still kiss can't we?"

Simon nodded and replied ecstatically "Yes we sure can as much as you want."

Kaylee smiled and said lovingly "Well doc kissin' will have to do until that leg of yours is healed but once it it is watch out cause' I'm gonna rock your world!"

Simon laughed and said passionately "I can't wait, I love you Kaylee Frye."

Kaylee pulled him even closer and replied intensely "I love you, Simon Tam."

With that the couple continued to kiss reverently

Simon was glad he came to check in on Kaylee.

_If I didn't I would be experiencing this amazing blissful love I defiantly need to thank River tomorrow. _He thought happily.

Simon then continued to give himself over to Kaylee.

* * *

Mandarin Translations

_Nǐ shì zhēn de zài jiēwěn_- You are really great at kissing!

_Bùyào tōutōu duì wǒ zhèyàng de_!~ Don't sneak up on me like that!


End file.
